The World Cubed
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: Megaman.EXE finds himself in the world of Minecraftia. I do not own the characters.
1. Setting

The World Cubed: Setting

"Lan. Lan! Wake up Lan!"

"Ugh, is it really morning already Megaman?"

"It's past morning sleepyhead! You're going to be late for seeing Dex!"

"Great."

Groggily, Lan prepared for a Saturday at Dex's. Everything was going fine until Dex wanted to battle. Things became strange quickly.

"Did you chicken out or something Lan? I can't find Megaman anywhere!"

"Neither can I! What is going on?"

Megaman found himself in a very strange part of the internet. Everything was blocky, in an eight-bit art style. Very primitive compared to what he was used to. The blue bomber could surmise that this area was a forest of some kind, with apple and birch trees around. He could hear distant barking, and decided to investigate. At the bottom of the hill was a small house, made out of mossy stone. In front of it were some stairs to a floating house, slightly larger than the stone one and the house was golden. To the right of the house was another staircase to a giant floating building made out of a blue stone. Torches were scattered all around, and lit up the shadows of the floating houses.

Megaman decided to look at the ground house first. On the outside was a sign that read "Chaos Lair" and some stands with glass bottles in them. It was written in modern English so either this world was designed to feel like something from 100-200 years ago or somehow Megaman was sent back 100-200 years. Either way, this was strange. Entering the house made it feel even smaller, with only a bed, a large chest and some furnaces inside of it.

Right outside was a small room made out of bookshelves. In the center was a book, drawing letters from the bookshelves. It was a little unsettling for some reason.

Curiosity drew Megaman up into the large building with "Wolf Palace" marked on the outside. A very fitting name, since it housed two hundred ninety-three tamed wolves. Each one had a red collar and silver nametag. Seeing a figure that mostly looked like their master, the wolves began barking and yipping happily. Fortunately, Megaman could translate wolf. Why? Because understanding animals might come in handy at times like this.

"Chaos! You're back!" The largest wolf sat in the front of the blue building, and had the most confident bark.

"Umm, I'm not Chaos…"

"Sure you are! You just got a new skin, and it's pretty neat."

"No seriously, I'm not Chaos. I'm Megaman. I have no idea where I am and what happened."

"This is the wonderful world of Minecraftia, seed -137780467380507994. Chaos found us in the taiga and mixed forests all around this area and gave us a warm, lofty home."

"Minecraftia…? I haven't heard of that page…"

"Page? This is a whole world, and an infinite one at that. We've heard that Chaos can travel through dimensions where Minecraftia looks very different. There's one world covered in snow and another that is only a small collection of islands scattered about."

"That's sort of like the internet of my time, teleporting between different themes and personal homepages."

"At least you're a little bit familiar with things. Might as well show you the area."

"Could I know what to call you first?"

"Chaos named me Shiranui."

Shiranui showed Megaman to the major places that Chaos often went to. The wind-eroded mountain, the two major taiga forests, the plains where a stronghold lies and the great pit that leads all the way down to the lava layer. She also warned about the various monsters that roamed the darkness and nights and their tactics against Minecraftians and Testificates.

Shiranui returned to her post so that Megaman could speak with the cats at the "Cat Temple" as Chaos called their home. It seemed like Chaos really loved cats, because there were nine cats and three kittens in the smaller floating house but there was more than enough room for them to play in. They had many soft beds to sit on, grass floors with flowers and saplings to play in and a beautiful view of the night sky and forest around.

"You are not Chaos, but Shiranui has accepted you." The Siamese cat sat upon a jukebox.

"Yes, I am not Chaos. My name is Megaman and I seem to have gone back in time."

"I am Ness, the first cat that Chaos tamed. I welcome you to the Cat Temple." With a raise of its paw, the cat opened a chest, took out a vinyl disc and put it into the jukebox. It began to play "Cat", an upbeat, synthetic melody.

"Can you tell me about Chaos?"

"Chaos is our master, and well-deserving of that title. They slew the dreaded Enderdragon and came back with a diamond sword that became the bane of the undead and any monster that is flammable since it was enchanted with Smite V and Fire Aspect II. They also tell of other worlds, and they always have at least one cat in each, even the worlds dedicated to building massive sculptures. Whenever they leave, time freezes. Being a soft one for animals, Chaos enchanted the red collars around our necks so that we can still move and play when time is frozen.

"Chaos cares that much for their pets?"

"If the Enderdragon wasn't rampaging around the future, they'd find a way to tame them and make an even more elaborate house."

"Do you know how far in the future?"

"Probably well beyond your time, since almost everything is destroyed."

"Might as well get used to this new world then."

"Don't worry Megaman. If you've been accepted by Shiranui, you're accepted by all of Chaos' friends."


	2. A Wild Plot Appeared!

The World Cubed: A Wild Plot Appeared!

"Masssssster Herobrine, we've disssssscovered the ssssssource of the disssssssturbance."

"What is it, Creeper Joe?"

"A ssssstrange Minecraftian. They ssssseem confussssssed by the world and have sssssome sssssssort of cannon for an arm."

"That could be it. Send in spiders to size them up."

"Asssss you wisssssssssh."

"Seems like Brother wants to have some fun. I'll show him and his buddies fun. Hehehehe!

-()-

"The time-warping machine worked flawlessly like I knew it would Wily."

"EXCELLENT! Without that meddling Megaman around, I err… I mean World Three will RULE THE WORLD! Ahahahaha!"

-()-

"Nighttime is coming soon. I suggest that you head for the main house." The mystic Siamese spoke with silk-like smoothness.

"Thanks for accepting me."

"Whatever happened will become clear soon enough."

Megaman dashed down the long staircase to the house and got into the bed. It was surprisingly comfy, and he soon went into sleep mode.

-()-

"This is the place alright, torches everywhere."

"Shut up Bob! There's always a wolf and cat awake to warn if enemies are sighted."

"Take it easy! This is my first day spawned after all."

"We can't botch this mission. We have to know who this abnormality is!"

Two spiders crawled under the canopy of trees, hoping to stay out of sight. They eventually reached the house and looked in. There they saw the sleeping Megaman.

"How can we find anything out about a sleeping creature?"

"We stay until Herobrine calls us back. Now be patient Bob!"

There they waited until sunrise. Anxious of their very likely doom, the spiders withdrew from the area.

-()-

Megaman awoke to an orange cat licking his face.

"Agh! Who are you?"

"Hehe, that's how to wake up a visitor! I am Mew, the enchanting hut cat.

"I guess there's worse ways to wake up. What brings you here Mew?"

"I confess it, I love surprising anyone I can."

"I've seen more annoying."

"Then if you stay long enough for Enpril Fool's Day… Hehehe!" If cats could smirk, Mew would be the master of smirking.

"So what should I do today?"

"In Chaos' pattern, they'd be getting wood today."

"Okay… How does that work in this world?"

"Go up to a tree and punch it. Or use an axe. I think Chaos has a diamond one in that chest."

"Thanks Mew."

"A friend of Ness is a friend of mine! Besides, you're a lot more fun to pull pranks on…"

"Err…?"

"Look in that glass window."

Looking at himself, Megaman noticed bright red paw prints all over him.

"Chaos has a good supply of dyes. It's fun to play with them sometimes, hehe!"

"Hey! Get back here Mew!"

But it was already too late. Mew had already teleported away. Megaman noticed that the dye was a powder and could easily be washed off in the nearby ocean. After cleaning off, he took the diamond axe and began gathering some wood blocks. Curiously, when a block was destroyed, it became a smaller, floating block and the tree continued standing. Physics in this world are very abnormal! After gathering a good amount, the blue bomber decided to go to the wind-shaped mountain since it had a lovely view of the home area and land around it. There was also a giant tree growing on top with some climbable vines to reach the top. It was afternoon when Megaman could look down from the top of the tree on the surrounding area. Most of it was forested by either pine trees or a mix of birch and apple trees. The area in the other direction from the base had some interesting cliffs and plains. Though this world was simplistic, it was astonishingly beautiful. A world where nature rules.

Back at the base, a kitten helped Megaman to make the logs into wooden planks, the beginning of almost every tool. Soon he was getting the hang of crafting in Minecraftia. Some of the wolves were concerned at the non-existent monsters. There would be at least one creeper or spider sneaking in during the day since they didn't burn in sunlight. Others thought that the monsters were finally learning that they can't win. Either way, it made for a peaceful day of resource-gathering and crafting.


	3. Nightwalkers

The World Cubed: Nightwalkers

"There continues to be more and more Player gods around, master Herobrine."

"Interesting. What about the invader?"

"The spiders made it back, but brought nothing useful. They saw the invader asleep and fled before they woke up."

"I knew sending a freshly-spawned was a bad idea… Go down and see if there are any hordes of zombies brave enough to go."

"As you wish, master Herobrine."

The skeletal commander went into the nightwalker barracks. The 17th unit of zombies was especially restless.

"Are you ready to hunt down another Player god's creation?"

"Buhhh!"

"Brave unit of zombies: check. Can at least one of you remember?"

"Grahu!"

"At least one intelligent enough for the scouting: check. Head out at sunset!"

"Buhhh!"

-()-

Another dawn came, and this time a black-and-white cat was curled up to Megaman.

"Good morning…?"

"Mmm… Oh! Hi! Didn't expect you up already!"

"Err…?"

"My apologies, I am Umbreon, the caving cat."

"So does Chaos normally go caving today?"

"Yep! I usually follow and explore with them since I'm smart enough to tell where they're going to mine and I keep Creepers at bay thanks to an ancient fear of cats!"

"Why are these dreaded Creepers afraid of cats?"

"It's kind of a weird story; I'll tell you later."  
"Okay then."

"There should be a diamond pickaxe you can use in the chest. I'll show you the way through the maze of caves to the unexplored ones."

Surely enough, the big hole to lava has a maze of caverns around it. Megaman wonders how anyone could find their way through it, much less a cat. Soon enough, they came to a blocked-off tunnel that signifies an unexplored cave. After unblocking it and heading in, Umbreon showed how to place torches anywhere they were needed and the torches on the right strategy to find a way out.

Many Creepers ran in panic as they saw the cat burst into their caverns, making them easy targets to delete. Some Skeletons got in lucky hits, but otherwise the caves held nothing but iron and redstone. The next one had a large amount of spiders in it.

"Might be a dungeon hooray!"

"In what world is a dungeon a good thing?"

"I heard from Chaos that in their world dungeons are fun in a game called Dungeons and Dragons but that's off-topic. In Minecraftia, dungeons have a monster spawner and some chests. They get protected by the spawned monsters, and contain anything from useless saddles to rare golden apples."

"So the large number of spiders comes from a spawner. Makes sense."

"Let's have some fun with our eight-eyed friends!"

The two dug into a wall and found the mossy cobblestone that Chaos loves to build with. Surely enough, this is a spider dungeon. After a proper light-up, the chests contained a saddle, some iron, some wheat, a few coco beans and a green music disc.

"Ooh! That's our favorite disc! Cat!"

"Of course it's called Cat."

"Well the song, even if it wasn't called cat is really nice!"

"I liked it enough when Ness played it so I can agree with you there."

"I think the sun is setting soon, so I'll show you the way out. Boy will the others be proud that we found a dungeon!"

The sun set just as soon as the two spelunkers reached the surface. It is only a short walk to the base, but just long enough for the zombies to close in. Some didn't stick to the plan of observe first, kill later and charged in groaning the Zombie version of "LEROY JENKINS!" They were quickly dispatched by the blue bomber who could hear them coming from a mile away. Their sacrifice was not in vain, as the smarter Zombies could see how the strange Minecraftian battled. They headed back to base with their findings.

"At least Shiranui warned me about these nightwalkers…"

"Yeah. She's been here since 1.0 was released and this world generated so she knows the most out of all of us."

"Good night and thank you Umbreon."

"I should be thanking you, because this was a lot of fun!"


	4. Wind Crafter

The World Cubed: Wind Crafter

"Finally! The internet is ALL MINE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Several major governments have already caved in and no sign of children ruining any plans."

"Wonderful!"

-()-

"And tonight: Wily's reign of Terror continues. Several major countries have given in and supplied the criminal mastermind with whatever they wanted. We find ourselves civilians without a hero."

"I really wish I could do something… Every time that insane doctor tried to pull something, Megaman and I would stop it right away… But now it's only me and I can't do anything."

"Cheer up Lan, I'm sure Chaud or someone else will come through."

"I don't think even the Officials are strong enough to stop what's been started…"

-()-

Another beautiful sunrise, another lick in the face.

"Agh! Do you always have to do that?"

"Believe me, we've tried other ways."

"Oh! Shiranui! Why are you here?"

"Ness and I decided that it's time for an adventure."

"Okay then! This world is very different but very beautiful in its own way."

"Heh, Chaos always said that this eight-bit art style really adds to the beauty of the world when in their world everything must be state-of-the-art graphics in grey, brown and red."

"A world without colors? That sounds very dull…"

"Chaos was glad for us and all of the beautiful colors in our world."

"Good morning Megaman, has Shiranui filled you in?"

"Yes Ness, but where should we go?"

"Before Chaos disappeared and time returned to normal without their presence, Chaos set up a series of pillars from the ocean floor. Wolves and cats can teleport to these pillars since we can't teleport onto water or from long distance. I can handle great distances fine and so can Shiranui, but everyone else can not."

"There's a nice boat on the shore for you to use, and we will follow using the pillars until we reach the land that Chaos connected them to."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Megaman set off on the wooden boat. The vast ocean seemed to go on forever, with the animal friends not too far behind on the pillars. A whole day went by sailing on the sea.

"It's almost nighttime, what should I do?"

"Continue onwards until you see land. Keep at least thirty blocks away and we should be fine."

The sun rises, and beautiful ambient music plays. There the three explorers reach land at a big desert. They travel for a while and run into a few run-down wells from some ancient civilization, but mostly cacti and dead bushes. Eventually, the desert gave way to a large plain and some caves. The sun was setting, so a small cave became a temporary home.

-()-

Creepers could sense the presence of a cat. They kept far from the sealed cave. Skeletons and Zombies didn't bother going out into the open and burn up. Endermen didn't care much, and only spiders waited outside. They would be subdued in the daylight though.

-()-

The power of DOUBLE FACE-LICK!

"Really you two? Really?"

"Yes, we had to."

Another day of travelling uneventfully, until a village is reached in the giant plain.

"So are these Testificates?"

"Yes. Chaos laughs at them and their large noses."

"They say that the noses remind most people of a Squidward character, but Chaos laughs at them because of a love that went sour with a large-nosed person."

"Do they do anything?"

"Not yet. Jeb has plans for them in the future."

"But they are vulnerable to Zombie swarms."

"A good wall should protect them."

Megaman took out some cobblestone and built a wall around the village, due to always wanting to help the helpless.

"That's the same thing Chaos does. Except they take it a bit more extreme… Fire and lava sound like fun?"

"So Chaos is a pyromaniac?"

"It's hard not to be in this world from what I've heard about the other Player gods from Chaos. A lot of love for TNT also."

"Let's stay here for the night."

"That sounds like a good plan."


	5. Rock Bottom

The World Cubed: Rock Bottom

"One week has passed since Wily began his campaign to rule the world. The Officials have surrendered to his will and it seems like all countries will soon follow suit."

"If only I could've done something…"

-()-

Megaman woke with a start. Something was banging awfully loud.

"Zombie horde! Try to defend the most crowded buildings!"

Shiranui defends the tiny outpost that Testificates were having a party in; Ness tries to pinpoint the breach in the wall while Megaman stops the Zombies in the streets. The Zombies persisted in astounding numbers, bashing many doors in and eating the Testificates inside.

"There's too many!"

"The wall is completely gone!"

"We have to get out of here; I can't keep the Zombies back!"

Although the trio tried their best to defend the small village, the Zombies kept on pouring in. Backed up by Skeletons and Spider Jockeys, they became an unstoppable force of darkness. The defeated adventurers ducked into a hole in the ground to wait the night out.

"How did all those Zombies get in? I made the wall several blocks thick and everything."

"I am not sure myself. I have never known Creepers to be this powerful without a thunderstorm or Endermen to move blocks so quickly. I could sense some magical residue on where the wall was, so maybe the monsters have learned to use magic too." Ness spoke uncharacteristically worried.

"Well that's wonderful."

"I hope Chaos comes back soon…" Shiranui curled into a ball, licking her wounds.

"Yeah. I've handled many tough foes in my world, but that was pure madness. Those Zombies hit hard in dense packs!"

"Something is going seriously wrong. The only one I can think of capable of this damage is a fairy tale at most."

"Who might that be?"

"The dreaded Herobrine," Ness shivered, "Brother of Notch, the creator of all worlds of Minecraftia. The story goes that Herobrine wanted the world to be simple and Notch, along with Jeb and the Players kept on adding things. Herobrine went insane somehow and was slain at the Far Lands by Notch himself. Everyone thought this was the end of Herobrine, but many Players report seeing a ghostly figure that resembles the default character but with piercing white eyes. They thought of this restless spirit as Herobrine's vengeance coming back to re-claim the world of Minecraftia as his own."

"That doesn't sound too nice… But he seems the most logical suspect. Looks like it's time to go ghost hunting!"

When the sun rose, the explorers looked over to the village. There was nothing left, not even the cobblestone foundations of homes. The monsters are gone, but the damage is already done.

"I feel so bad for being unable to help those Testificates. They were a bunch of innocent people caught in a horrible situation! I should've been able to save at least one…"

"It's okay, even full diamond isn't enough to solo a Zombie horde of that size." Shiranui wanted the visitor to feel better.

"This must be Herobrine's doing… I can feel something very evil at work. I can even feel darkness from a world far away…"

"My world?"

"A person named Lan feels responsible…"

"Even more wonderful. I'll bet anything Wily had something to do with me being put in Minecraftia so that he could take over my world!"

"That would explain why I have not felt the particular darkness before from your world."

"It's the end of the world as we know it. Just plain wonderful!"


	6. The Sun Rises

The World Cubed: The Sun Rises

After the catastrophe at the village, the Navi, the Psychic Cat and Brave Wolf continued on to the north. In the middle of a picturesque snowy mountain range was a house. It is made out of mossy cobblestone with a pyramid roof on the peak of a mountain.

"That's Chaos' building style. Could they have been here before?"

"Maybe, let's investigate."

"I can feel Chaos faintly… They must either be here or just left."

Investigating the house lead to nothing, but Ness could pick up an essence trail leading farther into the icy landscape.

"Chaos loves snow biomes. They must be out exploring."

-()-

"Masssssssster, the trick issssss working perfectly."

"Good work General Creeper. Now that they are weak and we know how to negate the new weapons, these will be easy pickings. Make sure the chef is ready for some wolf stew tonight!"

"Certainly massssssster Herobrine."

-()-

The trail leads deep into a cave. A cave that Chaos liked to call an arena cave because of how wide open the caves are, resembling an arena from their world. The caves weren't lit up, and this made Ness and Shiranui suspicious. Any Minecraftian knows to light up caverns as they go to prevent surprise attacks. The sound of pressure plates being pressed soon gave away that this was indeed a trap. Lava sealed off all exits, and monsters began pouring in. They seemed to be almost impervious to the Megabuster, and Shiranui couldn't fight much due to being wounded. Ness tried his best to keep the monsters at bay, but telekinesis can only go so far.

"I can't seem to damage them at all!"

"Yes. There is too many to toss into the lava at once too."

"Urf… I can only do so much this injured…"

SLICE! Something came in and rends a great portion of the monsters in half. The others are burning to death or knocked back into lava. A splash potion of fire resistance is thrown, allowing escape through the lava to the surface. When daylight and snow could be seen, there stood the mysterious hero. They had on a skin that vaguely reminded Megaman of

"Chaos!" Both animals bounded up to their fearless master, still wielding the sword of monster's bane. The mysterious figure hugged each happily.

"We've waited so long for you to return! Even the most patient of wolves longed to go out on a hunt again!"

"I am glad that you always have perfect timing."

The figure only smiled slightly, and then turned to Megaman.

"Oh Chaos, something really weird happened while you were gone. This is Megaman and he came from a totally different world that's not Minecraftia!"

"Yes, I did. I think I also got sent back in time somehow too."

The figure nodded, and gestured for Megaman to follow. Shiranui and Ness came along too. Soon they were all in a completely different place. Here was a landscape of impressive cliffs overhanging the sea that reminded Megaman of the Northern Isles of Ireland. Off of one of the overhangs is a blue box that says "Police Call Box" on the sides. The figure manipulated some redstone wiring, and gestured for Megaman to go into the box.

"Shouldn't I thank you first?"

The figure shook their head, and waved goodbye before they went off to another overhang.

"Is Chaos always this calm and mysterious?"

"Not to us. Now that I remember it, they spoke about various Megamen in games a lot. One of them sounded like you."

"Trying to hide a small bit a fandom I assume. It has been a pleasure to know you, Megaman." Ness gave one last friendly lick.

"If time ever messes up again, we're always here for you!" Shiranui leapt up and pinned Megaman to the ground, face-licking the whole time.

"Oof! I can say that this has been a lot of fun, but I think my world needs me now."

"Goodbye, futuristic friend!"

The blue box then vanished into thin air. Shiranui and Ness teleported to Chaos, who healed their injuries with a look of satisfaction.

-()-

"HOW COULD MY PLAN BE SO EASILY FOILED!"

"Master, we were powerless against that Red Demon. They have a diamond sword! A really good one too with holy and fire powers!"

"Grrh… That bothersome Chaos is such a burden, always saving the day like goody-two-shoes!"

"We're sorry master Herobrine. We got overwhelmed. That particular Player god knows many things about the singleplayer world."

"Just leave me for now… I need to go terrify some idiots badly now."

-()-

"Lan, get up. Lan! LAN!"

"Ugh, Mega… Wait…! Megaman!"

"Just as sleepy as ever. Come on! We've got a world to save again!"


End file.
